


We are Venom

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [21]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, MONSTER FUCKER, Masks, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Monsters, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Terato, Teratophilia, Violence, teratophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances put Eddie's girlfriend in harms way. Venom comes to the rescue.Attention: This is Venom. There's is blood and violence and some death. If this bothers you, please move along.





	We are Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 31. Prompt: monster boyfriend

‘As Halloween approaches, the police are urging citizens to be more vigilant with their personal safety.’ She sipped her coffee at the kitchen island, leaning forward as she scrolled through the notifications on her phone while watching the news. Eddie’s white vest hugged her body but the flash of her red panties brightened the man’s morning even more.  
He purred, deep in the back of his throat…the symbiote purred too, much deeper. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. “Mornin’, babe.”  
She hummed and leaned back into him. “Morning, Eddie.”  
‘The group of masked assailants are responsible for car and home break-ins across the Boroughs as well as muggings and assaults. It all appears random.’  
“You going trick or treating with us tonight?”  
“Nah, I’ve got some work to do.” They both glanced at the TV.  
“Right. Well…what about after?” She turned in his arm and looped hers around his neck. “I’ll be done with the kiddos around 9-9:30 ish.” She threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. “We can order Chinese. Pop in Halloween. Fuck on the couch…”  
“I think we can make 9:30 work.” His sly smile made her laugh.  
“Good. I’ve gotta get to work if I’m gonna be home in time to take the kids out for Maria.” She kissed him and slipped from his arms. Venom looped a tentacle around her wrist and yanked her back. She laughed as Eddie pulled her back into his arms.  
“Nah, babe. Ya gonna be late.”

“Fuck.” Eddie’s number went to voicemail again.  
“That’s a bad word.”  
“Sorry, Sam.”  
They were late. It was after 10 and they were nowhere close to home. They’d lost track of time then followed a parade. Now, she was in an area she wasn’t too familiar with, with a seven year old and a five year old.  
They turned the corner and bumped into a man dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans with a Michael Myers mask on. She gasped but the kids were too little to be frightened of the mask. “Sorry.” She clutched the kids’ hands tighter and tried to step around, but the man blocked her path. “Excuse me.”  
She tried to step in the other direction and he blocked her again. She sighed. “I said excuse me.” She raised an eyebrow, annoyed but a little knot of fear began to form in her belly. She turned to go back the way they’d come and the two men dressed the same but wearing Freddie Krueger and Jason masks blocked the sidewalk. She turned to cross the street to find three more men, all dressed in black wearing a Killer Klown mask, a generic demon mask and a Leatherface mask.  
She shook her head and tried to stop the nervous laughter that started to bubble up. “What’s so funny?”  
“You guys really don’t want to do this.”  
“Oh, but I think we do.” Freddie stepped forward, grabbing his crotch.  
“No, you really don’t.” The demon and the Klown grabbed the kids from her grasp even though she tried to hang on. Their screaming cries echoing off the sides of the dark buildings. Jason and Freddie grabbed her by both arms. “Leave them alone!”  
Michael backhanded her. “Shut the fuck up, bitch.” She saw stars and black spots, tasting blood in her mouth. Her tongue poked her split bottom lip then the gash in her cheek from her teeth. The snick of the switchblade made her blood run cold. “Now…I think we’re gonna take our time with you and make it hurt. How’s that sound?”  
“You really want me to answer?”  
Michael snatched her face. “How about I cut out your fucking tongue first?” He lifted the knife toward her obscenely held open wide mouth.  
“Eddie!” The kids began to scream. A black shadow flitted across the streetlight. Her dilated, fear-blown eyes found Venom’s form in the darkness. The large hulking figure towered over the Klown and the demon.  
“Let the small ones go.” The group of men turned slowly toward the voice. The Klown and the demon shoved the children to the ground and started to run, in opposite directions. Venom’s tentacles reached out and grabbed them both then through them through the windshields of the cars in the opposite direction. Michael grabbed her behind the back and held the knife to her throat as Jason and Freddie advanced on Venom. “You are making a grave mistake.”  
Freddie lunged at Venom who didn’t flinch, merely caught him in the air then stretched out at a frightening speed and slammed him in the side of the building. His skull gave a sickening crunch.  
Venom turned to look at Jason. “Your turn?” Jason looked back at Michael who didn’t react. His grip tightened on her throat, the point of the knife pressing harder into her flesh to draw a bead of bright crimson. Jason sighed and shook his head, knowing he was fucked but he went forward anyway. He managed one step before Venom seized his ankle and ragdolled him back and forth on the asphalt of the dark street until the thuds became wet and pulpy then casually tossed him aside.  
“You will let her go.”  
“Or what?”  
“No or. You will let her go.” Venom stepped up onto the sidewalk, drawing himself up to his full height. He looked down at Michael and the woman Venom’s human loved. His mouth curled into a wide smile full of unimaginably sharp teeth. “Now.”  
“I would do what he says.”  
“Shut. Up.” Michael seemed to hesitate before he shoved her forward into Venom. The symbiote caught her gently then moved her to the side. She clutched the kids against her chest.  
“Take off your mask.” Michael took off his mask, rapidly licking his lips. His wide eyes never left the behemoth in front of him. He glanced at her which was his last mistake. Venom snapped forward, his gaping maw devouring the man’s head whole. There was crunch then he yanked the body to the side. A bright fountain of blood sprayed into the dark then became one with the blackness. Venom turned to her. “Go.”  
She swallowed and nodded. “Come on, boys.” She hurried them along the sidewalk, aware of the shadow slithering behind them until they found a cab.

She closed the medicine cabinet and flinched at Eddie’s reflection in the mirror. “Eddie, you scared me.”  
He turned her around and kissed her hard. His rough, calloused hand holding the side of her neck, his thumb held her chin up. She whimpered at the intense kiss. “You’re alright?” She swallowed and nodded. “The boys?”  
“Oh yeah, they couldn’t stop talking about Venom and the way he ‘beat those bad guys up’.” She shook her head. “Maria was hysterical but she calmed down when she was comfortable with the boys being ok.”  
“But you’re ok?”  
She nodded. “Yeah.”  
“Then why you breathless?”  
“Because Venom is…a little intimidating.” Eddie used his grip on her neck to tilt her head. His nose and upper lip moved over her pulse. She clenched her thighs together to ease the throbbing in her cunt.  
“Just intimidating?” The symbiote’s tongue slithered along her jaw and over the tiny red scratch on her throat. “Mmmmm, babygirl, you taste like sex and fear.” His grip moved to her hair and pulled her head back, holding her in place so he could ravage her mouth with Venom’s tongue. She moaned and wriggled against him.  
“Please, Eddie.”  
“Please what, baby?”  
“Oh god, please fuck me.”  
His intense stare bored into her. “Is that all you want?”  
She licked her lips and swallowed, desire glazing her eyes. “The symbiote…”  
He grinned, his eyes turning black. “You want us both, dirty girl?”  
“Yes, Eddie, please.”  
The symbiote’s tongue slithered over her jaw, licking along her bottom lip then dipping into her mouth. She screamed in shock as he threw her through the open doorway and onto the bed. He pounced on her, ripping off his vest.  
Her eyes widened in fear and need as she looked up at him, licking her lips then biting the bottom on. He held his arms open, inky tentacles from the symbiote stretched and quivered in the air. She sat up and opened his pants, pressing eager kissed to his chest. The contrast of warm flesh and the cool symbiote made her moan.  
Venom reared up behind Eddie’s body, lifting her into the air. It urged its human host forward. Eddie didn’t need any more prompting. He locked his arms around the juncture of her thighs and hips and buried his face in her cunt. That impossibly long tongue slithered inside her, pushing against her sweet spot. She screamed, throwing her head back and trying to close her legs.  
Venom’s many tentacles held her legs spread wide for Eddie, who reached up to rub his thumb up and down her engorged clit as he tongue fucked her. Her body bucked but didn’t move far, held in place by the black fluid of symbiote.  
“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.” She panted his name over and over again. He pulled back so he could curl the tongue around her clit then thrust back inside her. It was too much. She screamed her orgasm, cumming down Eddie’s chin. She panted, staring at the ceiling. “Eddie, that was…that was fucking unbelievable.” He didn’t answer her. “Eddie?”  
Eddie crawled over, the symbiote slipping over his head in a disarray of teeth. His thighs nudged hers open as he placed the head of his cock against her opening. He felt bigger than she knew he was. She looked down their bodies to see his lower body crisscrossed with Venom’s black flesh. His cock was larger and she shivered in anticipation. When she met his eyes, she smiled, looping her arms around his shoulders. “Not Eddie. We are Venom.”


End file.
